


In a Perfect World

by AWriting



Series: My Soulmates [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Confused Steve Rogers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eventual violence, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Compliant, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, brain damaged fitz, ozhawk soulmates au, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWriting/pseuds/AWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz was so busy helping Coulson keep SHIELD afloat that he didn't have time to worry about finding his soulmate. And with eye candy like Captain America running around the Bus, who needed one anyway?</p><p>Steve always thought he was destined to be with a man he'd lost, so he went looking for him. Instead of finding him, he found Fitz.</p><p>Your soulmate's first words to you are written on your body AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> A note on this AoS AU: I have no idea what's happening. I'm more worried about the soulmate part than the AoS part so basically I'm just going make it fit.  
> I guess this happens pretty quickly after the end of Season 1, but Jemma never went undercover in Hydra. And the team still travels around on the Bus a lot. And Fitz never confessed any feelings for Jemma.
> 
> Other than that, I'm making it up as I go.  
> There will be smut in the second and third chapter and canon-typical violence in the fourth chapter.  
> But there will be a happy ending! Yay happy endings!
> 
> Also, this story is inspired by ozhawk's wonderful soulmate shorts. Though it's not directly related to any of ozhawk's stories, the soulmate AU is taken basically directly from it. 
> 
> And don't be surprised if the title changes because I've hated every title I've come up with for it so far.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Fitz studied the tall man standing across from Coulson at the large conference table. Blonde. Blue-eyed. Arms the size of Fitz's head and a jawline that made Fitz think very inappropriate things.

Yes, Captain America was on the Bus.

"Tony is not going to be happy," the Captain was saying. "Hell, forget Tony. Pepper's gonna have your ass."

Fitz couldn't hear Coulson's response from where he stood outside the glass room, but whatever it was, the captain didn't look happy about it. Then Coulson caught his eye, giving him a hard look, and he scurried off in a hurry.

That was embarrassing. Leave it to Fitz to get caught ogling Captain America.

Cap and his friend, Sam Wilson, had gotten stranded in basically Siberia during their search for...something. Fitz hadn't managed to overhear that part.

Their Avengers communicators had been broken, but they had found a way to radio Fury. Fury, in turn, had asked Coulson to help since the team happened to be in the area which led to the always awkward "I'm not actually dead" conversation they were currently having. Fitz did not envy Coulson at all right then. Getting a look like that from Captain America would probably short out his brain all over again.

When he got back in the lab, Jemma hissed excitedly, "Did you see him?"

Fitz set down the equipment he was carrying—the equipment he had pretended to need so he could have an excuse to walk by the conference room—and leaned across the table towards her, saying, “Aye. And he’s got his…uh…his…”

He indicated his arm as his mind came up blank.

“Shield?” Jemma suggested.

“Yeah, that.” Fitz crossed his arms over his stomach and sighed. “What I wouldn’t give to get my hands on that for some modifications.”

“What I wouldn’t give to get my hands on _him_.” Jemma said and promptly blushed crimson. “I mean, his blood. For research purposes, of course.”

Fitz couldn’t help but think about how much he would also like to get his hands on Steve Rogers, too. Not for research purposes. The man was bloody gorgeous.

“Hello?” A tall, dark-skinned man asked from the doorway. He was smiling in an easy, friendly way, looking back and forth between Fitz and Simmons uncertainly.

“Can we help you?” Jemma asked perhaps a bit too eagerly. Any friend of Captain America’s was a friend of Jemma Simmons, apparently.

“Coulson said someone named Fitz could maybe help with my pack?” He lifted what appeared to be a large, mangled pair of wings so they could see. “They got a bit, uh, destroyed. But I’m hoping they can be brought back to life. Apparently, that happens around here.”

Well, if he couldn’t work on Captain America’s shield, Falcon’s wings weren’t a bad second choice. He raised his hand in the air a bit and said, “Yes, I’m Fitz.”

“Awesome. You think you can help me out?”

“I can take a look,” Fitz replied, indicating that Wilson should put the pack on the center table. He set to work quickly, losing himself in the fascinating contraption. A few times he had to get Jemma to help when his hands started shaking too badly, but he was getting better about that. Hopefully, his words would catch up soon.

“Well, they’re not in good shape, that’s for sure,” Fitz finally said. “Who designed this pack? The, uh, the…”

He indicated one of the parts where the wings connected to the pack itself.

“Joints?” Jemma suggested from where she was hovering to the side.

“Right, that. They aren’t strong enough. You’re going to need something that won’t crack or you’ll keep having this problem,” he finished and flipped the wing to show Wilson the fissure in the metal.

Wilson was listening intently, his arms crossed over his chest. He was about to respond when another voice came from the doorway.

“Sam, Natasha’ll be on in 15,” Steve Rogers said. When he noticed that they were standing over the busted pair of wings, he asked, “What’s the diagnosis?”

“Apparently, the metal is inadequate,” Wilson replied as Rogers moved to stand beside him and looked at where Wilson indicated. “We were just about to start discussing upgrades.”

“You’ve got something better?” Rogers turned to Fitz with a furrowed brow.

Fitz heard Jemma gasp and he swallowed around the sudden tightness in his throat. Slowly, he said, “Well, in a perfect world, we’d replace it with the same stuff your shield is made of.”

Rogers froze, staring wide-eyed at Fitz with his mouth slightly parted.

That’s when Mack walked in. He said, “Simmons, May’s looking for you. She needs…”

He stopped talking when he registered the strange silence in the lab.

That’s when Jemma squealed. She exclaimed, “Oh, this is so exciting!”

“What is?” Mack asked.

“They’re soulmates!” She moved to Fitz’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. Then to Rog—Steve, she said, “Fitz has been through quite a lot lately, what with the brain trauma and all. And having his soulmate around would be such a help, I’m sure, because research shows that both soulmates are generally healthier when they are around each other after bonding, and…”

“Jemma,” Fitz said, cutting her off. He couldn’t look Steve in the eye. God, but this was embarrassing. What could the universe possibly have been thinking? Leopold Fitz as soulmates with Steve Rogers. It was laughable.

Steve cleared his throat loudly and leaned towards him. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

“Yeah. O…of course,” Fitz said, setting down the tool in his hand and heading out the way Mack had just come in, the room silent behind them.

The kitchen was empty so he stopped there. He turned back to Steve and met his eyes hesitantly. God, but they were really blue.

“What did she mean?” Steve asked, his eyebrows pulled in questioningly, but his expression was one of kindness, encouragement.

“There was an…incident with…a Hydra agent,” Fitz said vaguely. “I was without oxygen for several minutes and it messed with my brain. I…I have trouble with words and sometimes my hands shake a bit. But I’m getting better.”

Steve’s body tensed, his face becoming darker.

Oh no. He was definitely not mentally prepared to get rejected by Steve Rogers. Fitz wanted to sink right through the floor.

“Look,” he said, cutting off anything Steve had been about to say. “I know this is, uh, strange, so we can just keep things platonic.”

“You want to keep things platonic?” Steve asked, surprise evident in his voice. And something else. Disappointment?

“No!” Fitz exclaimed immediately. “No. What kind of idiot would I be…What I meant was I understand if _you_ want it to be a platonic bond. You shouldn’t have to deal with someone who’s…who’s, uh, you know. Someone who’s…”

He indicated his head helplessly.

Steve’s brow furrowed and he raised his hand, placing it gently on Fitz’s cheek and rubbing his thumb across Fitz’s cheekbone. He stepped closer and Fitz could feel the warmth radiating from his body as he said, “you’re not broken.”

Then he pressed his lips to Fitz’s tenderly.

“Yeah, that.” Fitz said breathlessly when Steve pulled back.

“I don’t want a platonic bond.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest after he stepped away, giving Fitz some space. He let his eyes wander up and down Fitz’s body and smiled. “Definitely not platonic.”

Well, that was an incredibly distracting thought. Fitz could feel the flush traveling up his neck at Steve’s scrutiny and words, and he swallowed thickly.

“Should I call you Fitz?” Steve asked then.

“Uh, my name is Leopold, but only my mum calls me that. You can call me Leo, if you want, or just Fitz. Whichever you prefer.”

“Leo, then.” He paused and stuffed his hands in his pockets, seeming nervous all of a sudden. “Can…can I see your words? Unless they’re somewhere…”

“Oh, they’re, uh, on my shoulder blade,” Fitz said before he could finish and pointed to his right shoulder. Steve grinned. “Can you tell me where yours are?”

With the grin growing even wider, Steve tapped his right pectoral. Fitz flushed again, his mind going straight to the gutter, thinking about the position they’d be in for bonding.

“We can discuss that more, later,” Steve said with a wink. He grabbed Fitz’s hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. “But for now, we should probably get back to your lab. Everyone’s probably wondering what’s happening. And I should probably reassure your friend.”

“Sorry about Jemma,” Fitz said after a minute. The fact that he was holding hands with Steve had taken up too much of his mental capacity to process what Steve had said for a few seconds. His heart was fluttering like mad. “She can get a bit…excited.”

“She clearly cares about you,” Steve said, his thumb stroking the back of Fitz’s hand reassuringly. “Have you known each other long?”

“We started working together at the Academy. People call us FitzSimmons sometimes.” Fitz was having a really hard time concentrating on anything other than Steve’s hand. He was about to turn into a giggling mess. Shaking his head slightly in an attempt to focus it, he continued, “She’s my best friend.”

They turned the corner and came into full view of the lab. He could tell Jemma was holding back another squeal when she saw that they were holding hands, but it was Skye who pulled him into a hug and exclaimed, “Fitz! I’m so happy for you!”

When she released him, he smiled shyly and said, “Steve, this is Agent Skye, our resident computer expert and my friend. Skye, this is Steve, my soulmate.”

Jemma squealed again, and Sam clapped Steve on the back in congratulations.

“It’s very nice to meet you, Captain Rogers,” Skye said politely, shaking his hand.

“Steve is fine, and it’s nice to meet you too.” He replied and slipped his arm around Fitz’s waist, pulling him close.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a blur. Skye insisted they do a celebratory toast and opened a bottle of wine. May and Coulson showed up, understandably confused as to why their team had randomly decided to throw a party.  Mack hastily explained what had happened and Coulson said, “Well, then, I guess it’s good we’ll be spending some time at the tower.”

May joined the party, but Coulson said he had some work to do. Congratulating them quickly, he retreated to his office. Fitz couldn’t stop smiling.

Eventually, some results he had been waiting on came through and he had to go back to work. Promising Steve that he’d find him when everything was done and enlisting Mack to help with Sam’s wings, he returned to the lab.

\----------

Steve was doing his best to distract himself while Fitz worked in the lab. Sam suggested they get some rest, having several more hours before they would land in New York and the last few weeks having been incredibly exhausting as they chased Bucky through Russia, but he found that he was too keyed up to sleep. He pulled out his pencil and started drawing, the sketch quickly becoming a portrait of Fitz, but that just frustrated him because he didn’t know Fitz’s face well enough to draw him accurately.

He planned on changing that very soon. 

His door was open so that if Fitz found him there, he would know it was okay to come in. But Fitz wasn’t the first person to find him.

“Hiya, Steve,” Skye said casually, leaning against the doorway to his quarters.

“Hi, Skye,” he replied. “What can I do for you?”

“Look,” she started, crossing her arms. “I don’t know if anyone’s talked to you yet, but you should know that Fitz has had a pretty hard time lately. Someone he trusted betrayed him. He’s been having to deal with the brain trauma. He didn’t get the time to recover that he really needed. He’s just…He’s so strong, but he needs someone who’s going to be there for him. Someone that he’s not going to need to be so strong with. If you’re not that person, you should figure it out now. ‘Cause if you hurt him, I don’t care if you’re Steve Rogers, Captain America, or the damned Easter Bunny, I will come after you.”

Steve smiled and set down his pencil and paper. “You know, for quite a while, I thought I didn’t have a soulmate,” he told her. “I couldn’t’ve known, of course, that he wasn’t going to be born for almost 70 years after me.” He shrugged. “I was okay with it. My parents were soulmates and, as much as they loved each other, they basically destroyed each other, too. I wasn’t so sure I wanted a soulmate. But I woke up from the ice with this.” He tapped his chest. “And I promised myself that, if nothing else, my soulmate was going to feel safe with me. Because my parents never had that. They never trusted each other.”

He lowered his gaze to his hands and rubbed them together, thinking for a moment before continuing, “Meeting Fitz…I couldn’t have imagined…” He trailed off, smiling weakly, and looked back up at Skye. “Well, it’s just made me more determined to keep my promise. I don’t know the details of what he went through, but I hope he’ll tell me when he’s ready. And I’ll do everything I can to help him.”

Skye swallowed and nodded. “Good. I’m glad to hear it.”

“I’m glad there are so many people who care about him,” Steve said.

Fitz appeared next to her then, bouncing on the balls of his feet and slightly breathless as if he had hurried to get there.

“Hey, Skye,” he said, pausing next to her in the door. “What’re you two talking about?”

“Oh, you know, just shooting the breeze,” Skye said flippantly. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

Once she was gone, Steve stood and grabbed onto Fitz’s sleeve, pulling him into the room and shutting the door behind him. He moved into Fitz’s space and slipped his arm around the other man’s waist, excited to be alone with him again. He asked softly, “can I kiss you, Leo?”

“Y-yes,” Fitz stammered out, his expressive hazel eyes wide as Steve’s head dropped closer.

Steve started the kiss slowly, waiting for Fitz to respond before tilting his head up a bit more with a thumb under his jaw. He ran his tongue tentatively over Fitz’s closed lips, asking for entrance, which was granted after only a slight hesitation. Using the arm already around his waist, Steve pulled Fitz closer as he deepened the kiss, gently caressing Fitz’s tongue with his own.

Steve liked the way Fitz tasted. Liked the way Fitz fit in his arms. He fought the urge to pull the other man even closer, to push the kiss further. He didn’t want to rush anything. Not with his soulmate.

Pulling back finally, Steve smiled and released him.

“Here,” Steve said excitedly and pointed at the wall that the bed was pushed up against. “Sit there.”

He grabbed his pencil and paper again, sitting against the wall perpendicular to where Fitz was sitting so he could see Fitz’s profile. Tangling their ankles together, Steve started back on his sketch and said, “Tell me about yourself, Leo.”

 He drew and listened as Fitz talked about growing up in Scotland and the woes of being a genius. He kind of couldn’t believe his soulmate was someone as smart as Fitz. Steve had always had a mind for strategy and planning and the like, but there was no way he could ever come close to what Fitz did.

When necessary, he tried to supply words that Fitz forgot and he occasionally got them right. More often, Fitz found a different way to say it. ‘Cause he was smart even when he had brain damage.

He hadn’t realized how long they had been in there when Agent May’s voice sounded through the plane telling them that they would be landing soon.

Steve grinned at Fitz and asked, “Are you ready to be introduced to the team as my soulmate?”

“The team?” Fitz responded, looking a bit scared.

“Yeah, don’t you want to meet them?”

“Well, yes,” Fitz scratched his forehead and grimaced in a cute way. “This is all just rather, uh, a bit…you know… um…”

“Exciting?” Steve tried in a hopeful tone.

“That, too,” Fitz said, “but I was thinking that this has been rather, uh…”

“Fast?”

“Overwhelming.” He smiled sheepishly, looking at Steve through his eyelashes.

Steve scooted to the end of the bed and pulled on Fitz’s pant leg until he scooted close as well. He dropped a kiss on the other man’s forehead and smiled before saying, “Don’t worry. None of them matter, really. What matters is you and me, okay?”

“Yes, okay,” Fitz responded with a small smile.

“Here.” Steve pushed the sketch into Fitz hands. “It’s not finished yet.”

Fitz’s eyes lit up when he saw the drawing, his mouth spreading into a bright smile. When he looked up, he wrapped a hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled, bringing Steve’s mouth to his for a soft kiss.

“I love it,” he whispered against Steve’s lips

They landed the Bus outside of town and took the quinjet to the tower. Steve couldn’t believe how much had changed since he’d left the tower a few weeks earlier. He couldn’t believe how much had changed in the last twelve hours.

It was a bit surprising to find out that he would be competing for time with his soulmate with Tony who knew who Fitz was. Along with Simmons, they had started babbling about things Steve couldn’t even begin to comprehend barely a second after being introduced.

Luckily, Fitz saw his blank, and a bit distressed, expression and promised Tony he would stop by the lab later to talk more.

Most of Fitz’s team disappeared quickly to get set up in the guestrooms, but Steve offered to give him a tour of the residential floors in the tower once he dropped his bags off. He agreed eagerly, much to Steve’s relief because he found he didn’t want to let the other man out of his sight.

Steve had always been a bit skeptical about the whole soulmates thing. Mostly because of the way he grew up. So he found it a bit alarming how attached he was already becoming to Fitz. He was a being a total sap about it. But he just couldn’t stop himself.

When they went down to the training level—Steve’s not so subtle attempt to extend the tour—they ran into Natasha, Maria, and Clint trying out a new bow.

“This is my soulmate, Fitz,” he introduced him to the group. Fitz blushed and smiled hesitantly.

“Fitz?” Maria asked. “Leopold Fitz? The engineering half of FitzSimmons?”

“Y-yes,” Fitz responded with wide eyes. Maria could be pretty intimidating, and she was giving him that all-business look that had made lesser agents run and hide.

Her face broke out in a smile suddenly, and she turned to Clint. “Tell him about your hearing aids. Maybe he can help and you won’t have to bother with Stark.”

With a shrug, Clint pulled one aid out of his right ear and held it out to Fitz. “Stark designed these for use in the field, but the right one keeps going out while I’m shooting.”

Fitz’ eyes were bright and curious as he took the aid from Clint. He pulled a small tool out of his pocket and started tinkering with the device, muttering to himself and pulling it half apart.

The four of them waited quietly as he worked, and when he looked up, it was as if he had just remembered that they were there at all. Steve couldn’t help but smile. Why was this man so goddamned adorable?

“Right,” Fitz cleared his throat. “This material that he used, I’m guessing he was trying to make them more comfortable to wear for extended periods of time?”

Clint nodded to confirm the theory.

“Well, it’s a good thought, but it’s too, uh, too…pliable.” He held it out so they could all see the aid better. “The mechanics are shifting inside of it. Which is causing it to short out. My guess is that the um…when you shoot your bow and the…the string causes…”

He looked at Steve for help, his face flushing in embarrassment, but Steve had no idea what he was looking for.

“The arrow?” He tried.

“N-no,” Fitz looked down at the aid, his eyes twitching back and forth as he searched for the word. “W-when you shoot and the string snaps forward it causes…it causes…”

“Vibrations?” Natasha suggested suddenly.

“Yes, that!” Fitz sighed in relief. “The vibrations so close to your ear are causing the mechanics to shift because the material is too pliable.”

“Well, that’s no good,” Clint said, his eyebrows pulled in, considering. “Do you have any ideas for a different material?”

“Well…” Fitz started, but they were interrupted by the disembodied voice of JARVIS.

“Dr. Fitz, your presence is being requested by Director Coulson for a meeting with your team.”

“Oh,” Fitz said. “I, uh, I’ll think about it and we can talk more later?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Clint said quickly, taking the aid back from Fitz.

Fitz turned to Steve, going up on his toes and pressing a kiss to Steve’s cheek, and said, “I’ll find you later.”

“Okay,” Steve replied, trying not to smile at the way Fitz had kissed him without even seeming to think about it, and watched as the man disappeared into an elevator.

When he turned back to the other three, they were all watching him with raised eyebrows and identically amused smirks. Steve cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to not seem like such a love struck teenager. “I’m sure he’ll be able to come up with something.”

“So,” Clint started, casually.

“What happened to him?” Natasha finished, bluntly.

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “He had a run in with Hydra. I don’t know the details yet. Came out of it with brain damage. He forgets words and has trouble with his hands. But, apparently, he’s already gotten a lot better.”

“That’s a shame,” Maria commented. “He and Simmons were the best team to come out of the Academy in a years. Or maybe ever. They bribed their way onto Coulson’s team about a year before SHIELD fell.”

“They’re still a great team,” Steve said, involuntarily getting a bit defensive.

“I’m sure they are,” Natasha interjected in a placating manner. “I think Hill just means that it could’ve been worse.”

Steve huffed, but let it slide. Saying good-bye, he headed back to his room. He needed to get this attachment under control. Not that he didn’t want to be attached to Fitz. He just couldn’t be snapping at his teammates every time they said something he didn’t like about the man.

He knew it was because of Bucky. Which sounded weird, but it was. What he hadn’t told Skye was that, for a long time, he thought Bucky was it for him. Neither of them had soulmarks so they threw everything they had into their relationship before and during the war. And even after he woke up from the ice with a soulmark, he was sure he could never have feelings for anyone else as strong as the ones he had for Bucky.

But when he met Fitz, all thoughts like that melted away.

Fitz was nothing like Bucky. In a lot of ways, they were complete opposites. But there was no denying the connection he had felt almost instantly when he met Fitz. Even before he met Fitz. He had been completely distracted by the man when he was trying to yell at Coulson in the conference room on the Bus. All Fitz had to do was walk by and Steve had been enthralled.

And he was terrified of what that meant for when he found Bucky. There was no way he was letting Fitz go. He may have scoffed when people talked about the power of the soulmate connection before, but not anymore. But Bucky was…Well, he was Bucky. Steve would always care about him.

Steve was just so damned confused.

He let his head fall back against the wall of the elevator. His eyes shutting in frustration as he tried to push out the thoughts speeding through his mind. He may never find Bucky and then none of it would matter anyway.

But he knew in his heart that he couldn’t let Fitz go even if he found Bucky. Could he let Bucky go?

\----------

Fitz did not pay any attention in Coulson’s debrief. At all. None.

His mind was entirely distracted by the gorgeous hunk of blonde super soldier who had texted him asking if he wanted to have dinner together in Steve’s apartment that night. He had obviously said yes immediately.

But now that he was thinking about it, his nerves had taken over. Was this a date? Should he bring something? What did a person wear to a date with Captain America? Would Steve want to bond with him? Did Fitz want to bond with Steve? Would Fitz even be able to get two words out once he was alone with the man again after that embarrassing cheek kiss that he didn’t even know where it had come from in front of two Avengers and Fury’s right hand woman?

Something of his thought process must’ve been showing on his face because Skye kicked his shin under the table and gave him a wide-eyed, what-the-hell-is-your-problem look.

He shook his head to clear it and tried to refocus on what Coulson was saying.

“I can’t promise more than a few weeks,” he was announcing. “I have some things to discuss with Stark and then we’ll have to reevaluate. Our base is still the Playground, but we’ll operate from the tower for now.”

Fitz wondered how much of that decision was for his sake. If it was, he was incredibly grateful. He couldn’t imagine leaving Steve when he had just found him. Though it seemed he would have to eventually. Or leave SHIELD.

He swallowed nervously.

Both options sounded awful.

Coulson dismissed them so Fitz started to leave with everyone else, but the director called out before he could, “Fitz, could I have a word?”

Fitz waited until everyone else had left, then asked, “yes, Director?”

“I know finding your soulmate complicates things,” Coulson said with his usual stoicism. “But I want you to know that you’re a valuable part of this team and we want you to remain a part of it.”

“I have no intentions to leave SHIELD,” he responded immediately. Because he didn’t, he realized. As much as he wanted to spend time with Steve, he couldn’t imagine leaving SHIELD. They were his family.

He and Steve would just have to make it work.

They could make it work, right?

“I’m glad to hear that.” Coulson gave him a slight smile. He got the distinct impression he was being dismissed, so he nodded and hurried out of the room to find Jemma and Skye and make them help him get ready for his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story... I had the hardest time thinking of a name for this story. So for a long time it was just saved as Captain Engineer on my computer. And every time I opened it, I would giggle 'cause all I could picture was Fitz playing with Cap's shield and calling himself Captain Engineer.  
> Anywho, I hope you liked it! Feedback is always appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to do four chapters instead of three because this section ended up being hella long. If I have time to edit the second part today, I may post it tomorrow. Or I may wait my usual two days between updates. I'll just have to see how it goes. But it will also be fluffy and angsty and even more smutty than this chapter is.  
> Also, it's possible that the last chapter (the one with the violence and the happy ending) will end up getting split into two because I have a few scenes I've decided to add. I don't want any of the chapters to be disproportionately long. Anyway, we'll just have to see.  
> Enjoy!

The hours leading up to the date had been incredibly stressful for Steve. It seemed like such an obvious thing when he first suggested it. After all, everyone eats dinner, right? And they were soulmates and needed to get to know each other so they should eat dinner together. No problem. 

But then he started thinking about it and realized he had no idea what to cook. Or wear. Or anything. 

He thought about putting candles out, but then thought maybe that was too much. 

He was going to ask Tony for a bottle of wine, but he had no idea if Fitz preferred wine or beer or something entirely different. Maybe he didn't drink alcohol at all. 

He made a pretty good spaghetti, but realized he didn't know if Fitz had any food allergies. Or maybe he was a vegetarian. 

Was spaghetti even an appropriate thing to cook for your soulmate?

He had called Natasha freaking out, thinking she would know what he was going through with the whole soulmates thing, but she and Clint just laughed at him. So then he called Sam who came over and took control. He told Steve to make the spaghetti and stick with beer and no candles. Then he went in Steve's room and picked out a dark blue, button down shirt for him to wear with his jeans. Then he told Steve to stop being ridiculous and just be himself. 

It helped a little. Steve mentally slapped himself and tried to get his shit together. He could do this. It was just dinner. 

By the time Fitz knocked on his door, he was feeling much more relaxed. 

"Hey," he said with a smile, letting his eyes run over the other man. Fitz was wearing a nice, striped sweater over a denim shirt and khakis. He looked good. He looked like Fitz. He was also clutching a bottle of wine. 

"Hi," Fitz responded shyly and held out the bottle. "I, uh, brought wine. I don't really drink wine, but I didn't want to show up empty handed..."

"This is great," Steve assured him when he trailed off, taking the wine and stepping back into the apartment so Fitz could enter. "Thanks."

Fitz took a few steps in, his arms crossed over his stomach as his eyes swept the room curiously. Steve wanted to say something to make him feel more comfortable, but had no idea what would do the trick. Placing the wine bottle on the counter, he checked the noodles and then turned back to the other man. 

"Do you want a beer?" He blurted out suddenly. "Since you said you don't really drink wine. I have water too, if you'd prefer, or...."

"A beer would be great," Fitz responded with a small smile, moving more towards the kitchen. 

Steve grabbed two out of the fridge and popped the tops, placing one in front of Fitz.

"Please, sit." Steve indicated the bar stools lined up along the large kitchen island where he had put out two place settings. He didn't have a table. Maybe he should've gotten a table for the date. He shook his head to clear the thought. "Dinners almost ready. I hope you like spaghetti."

"Of course," Fitz said. "It's a classic."

"It's also basically the only thing I know how to make." Steve chuckled, leaning against the counter and sipping his beer. 

"Well, you're doing better than me. The only thing I know how to make is cereal."

Steve was pretty relieved when the conversation started flowing more easily after that. A playful banter developed and before he knew it they were talking openly about whatever came to mind. It became painfully obvious very quickly to Steve that he liked Fitz a lot. A lot. 

The Scottish accent had his stomach doing flips, and he loved watching the blush rise on Fitz's cheeks. Obviously, he admired how smart the other man was. But he was also so humble and unassuming. Happy in the background when he should be getting never ending praise for the brave, selfless things he had done. The self-deprecating and quick witted sense of humor had Steve laughing harder than he had since he went into the ice. Since Bucky. 

When they had finished eating, Steve cleared the plates, dropping them in the sink, and said, "Hill said something about you and Simmons bribing your way onto Coulson's team. I'd love to hear that story."

"Oh, aye." Fitz blushed again. Steve didn't think he'd ever get tired of that. "It's not much of a story really. We were on the short list anyway. Just gave ourselves a bit of a nudge to the top."

There was a bit of pride in his voice as he spoke. Steve took his seat again, letting the half-answer slide and opening another beer for each of them. "And you like working for Coulson."

"Absolutely," he said, taking a drink from the bottle, distracting Steve with the way his mouth closed around it. "It's not just a team, it's a family. Especially after the Hydra stuff and Ward..."

He cut off abruptly, his eyes going wide as they dropped to his hands which gripped the bottle tightly and his breathing becoming heavier. 

Steve touched his shoulder and asked gently, "Are you okay, Leo? Who's Ward?"

"I...I'm fine," he stuttered out, squeezing his eyes shut. "I sometimes, um, I sometimes get little, mini-sized panic attacks when I think about...when I think about Ward."

Steve moved his hand to Fitz's back, rubbing slow circles into it. He didn't push the man to say any more as his breathing evened out again and he slowly relaxed. 

"Sorry," he mumbled after a minute. "It's still...it's still hard to think about."

"Leo," Steve said slowly, tentatively, his hand still moving tenderly across Fitz's shoulders. "Who's Ward?"

Fitz took a deep breath. "He was on our team. He was my friend… He was Hydra."

Understanding dawned in Steve's mind. "Skye said you were betrayed by someone you trusted."

Fitz let out a humorless laugh. "Aye, if you call dropping your friends into the ocean out of a moving airplane while trapped in a medical pod betrayal. I like to call it attempted murder."

Steve's eyes went wide in shock, his hand that wasn’t resting on Fitz's back fisting tightly. 

Fitz looked back up at him then, taking in Steve's expression. "I was so sure," he continued slowly. "I really believed that he was faking it. That he wasn't really Hydra. Or, even if he was, that he really did care about us."

"Oh, Leo," Steve murmured, his face softening. He moved his hand to cup the other man's face gently. "I'm so sorry."

Fitz shrugged casually, though his face gave away his real feelings. "That's how..." He indicated his head. "That's how this happened. Jemma and I were trapped at the bottom of the ocean. There was only one way to get out of there and it meant one us of not having oxygen. We're both lucky to be alive, honestly."

"Oh, Leo," he repeated, completely at a loss for what to say. All he wanted at that moment was to pound the shit out of this Ward guy. How could anyone do something like that to someone like Fitz?   
\-----------

Fitz hated having this conversation. He hated how weak it made him seem. How weak it made him feel. He had been such a fool and it had bit him in the ass. All his own fault. 

He felt Steve press a kiss to his temple and turned back to look at the man. Many emotions warred on his face. Sadness. Compassion. Anger. 

Fitz shook his head. "I just won't be that stupid again."

"You weren't stupid," Steve said, his thumb brushing along Fitz's jaw. "You're just incredibly loyal. And you thought other people lived by those same standards. You're just a good person, Leo."

Fitz smiled sadly and leaned in to kiss Steve lightly before saying, "You don't have to make this better, Steve. Trust me, I've heard it all." He took a deep breath and stood up. "But now you know how I came to be so messed up."

He had started pacing a bit when he stood up. Just a few steps back and forth. He wasn't even sure why he had stood up. He just wanted this conversation to be over. 

Without moving from his seat, Steve latched onto Fitz's wrist, forcing him to stop pacing, and pulled him close. "You're not messed up, Leo. I like you just the way you are."

With Steve sitting on the stool and Fitz standing, their height almost evened out so he was looking Steve in the eye. He tried to cover the rising blush by teasing, "What a sap you are."

Steve just rolled his eyes as his hands found Fitz's hips and Fitz was suddenly being pulled into the space between Steve's legs. 

He found himself entirely distracted by the way the large hands were holding onto his hips and the fingers were playing with the hem of his jumper. All at once he became acutely aware again of how attractive the man in front of him was. The shirt Steve had worn formed to his body perfectly and the color made his eyes seem twice as bright. 

Tentatively, Fitz brought his hands up to rest on Steve's forearms. The sleeves of the button down were rolled up to his elbows, leaving the hard muscle on that part of his arms bare. Fitz ran his hands up the solid curves making Steve smile encouragingly and grip his hips a bit tighter. 

He continued up, feeling along the biceps that made him think sinful thoughts. For a moment he couldn't really believe this was real. He was there and it was okay because Steve was his soulmate. 

He explored along Steve's shoulders, wishing like mad that the shirt was gone and he was touching bare skin. His fingers circled down Steve's collar and continued to where the shirt's top buttons were undone and he could see a smattering of chest hair peeking out.    
Steve's breath hitched when he ran one finger along the exposed skin near his clavicle and Fitz swallowed thickly. 

"You know," he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "We never showed each other our words."

"Do you want to see mine?" Steve asked, his voice low and gravelly in a way that almost made Fitz moan with desire. 

"Yes," he responded immediately, breathless. "Yes, please."

Steve stood then, forcing Fitz to take a step back, before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the living room area. 

His eyes were locked onto Fitz as he untucked the shirt and began to unbutton it agonizingly slowly. It only took a few buttons before Fitz could see part of the outline of the black words under Steve's white undershirt. 

He watched as the blue shirt dropped to the floor and in a quick movement, Steve pulled the undershirt over his head. 

God, but he was beautiful. Beautiful and sexy and perfect. Fitz licked his lips involuntarily and reached out to trace the words with his fingers, trying his best to focus on them and not the rest of this gorgeous man in front of him. 

"Y-yup," he stuttered but didn't move his hand from Steve's chest. "Definitely mine."

Steve covered Fitz's hand with his own and raised it to his mouth, pressing a light kiss to the palm before smirking devilishly and saying, "Your turn."

Fitz gulped and tried to push down anxious thoughts of how completely inadequate he was compared to this man. Taking back his hand from Steve, he pulled his jumper over his head and let it drop to the ground. He turned his back to Steve as he began to unbutton the shirt because he felt like he was melting with the way Steve was looking at him and because his hands were trembling a little bit which he didn't want Steve to see. He was really glad that he was the one with a soulmark on his back rather than his chest. It let him hide a little bit.

He took a deep breath once the last button came undone and pulled the shirt off his shoulders. 

He felt Steve's warmth behind him and then calloused fingers brushed across his shoulder blade. A shiver ran through his body at the touch and he fought down a whimper.   
Suddenly, the fingers were replaced with soft lips and he heard Steve whisper lowly, "mine."

The lips traveled upwards to Fitz's neck as one hand returned to covering the words and the other slipped around his waist. 

"Is this okay?" Steve asked in his ear as the hand on his waist began massaging the skin under it tenderly. 

Fitz melted at the words, letting out a moan and nodding hurriedly. "Definitely."

He felt Steve's smile against the place where his jaw met his neck and then he was being turned around. His hands landed on Steve's shoulders as he was pulled against the firm chest. 

Fitz's legs trembled as Steve went back to pressing soft, wet, open mouthed kisses along his neck and jaw. He was coming positively undone under Steve's careful attention and being driven crazy by the way Steve studiously avoided his lips. His soulmark itched due to proximity to its counterpart and all Fitz could process for a moment was that he wanted more. 

In a move much more confident than what he felt, he turned his head to intercept Steve's lips and pushed on the man's chest, guiding him backwards towards the large couch and sucking greedily on his bottom lip. He was rewarded by a low moan escaping Steve's throat. 

When Steve's knees hit the couch, he sat quickly, pulling Fitz onto his lap. 

Fitz barely had time to consider the fact that he was straddling Steve's lap before the man's tongue was licking its way into his mouth. He buried his hands in Steve's hair and tried to scoot even closer as he responded to Steve's insistent lips. 

"Leo," Steve said, pulling away, his breathes coming in pants against Fitz heated throat. "We don't have to rush anything, doll. We don't..."

Fitz scraped his nails lightly against Steve's scalp, eliciting a loud moan from his soulmate, and pressed his forehead to Steve's temple as he tried to focus on getting his breathing to even out.   
\----------

Fitz was going to be the death of Steve. He was perfect and it was driving Steve crazy. 

"I suppose," Fitz began sheepishly, not quite meeting Steve's gaze and his breathing still heavy. "This is when I should tell you that I've never, well, I've never actually been with, um..."

"A man?" Steve asked. 

"Anyone," Fitz corrected. 

Steve's eyebrows shot upwards and he watched in fascination as a deep flush traveled up Fitz’s chest all the way to his cheeks. 

Dragging his eyes back to Fitz's, he asked, "You were waiting for your soulmate?"

A lot of people did that. Even in this century, Steve had discovered. To some, it seemed unfaithful or just pointless to be with other people when they knew they had a soulmate waiting for them. 

Fitz shrugged, his fingers playing with the short hairs at the nape of Steve's neck in a distracting way, "At first, yeah. In university, that's why I waited. And it helped that I graduated early so I was a younger than everyone." He chuckled nervously and Steve pressed an encouraging kiss to his collarbone. "But then...well, I, uh, I was in love. For quite a while."

"With Simmons?" Steve guessed. He wasn't surprised. Simmons was beautiful and kind and could keep up with his intelligence. The last of which Steve would never be able to do.

Fitz nodded and dropped his hands from around Steve's neck to his lap. Steve took them in his own and squeezed gently. "I was waiting for her to…to feel the same way, but things were different after the accident," he continued, studying their intertwined hands. "Things were...um, they were strained. I think she felt like...like she owed me something. Because I ended up brain damaged and she didn't. She had a hard time seeing me like this, too. Not…not like I used to be." Fitz brought his eyes up to meet Steve's. There was something almost disbelieving in them as he finished, "and then I met you."

Steve kissed the knuckles on both of Fitz's hands before saying with a wry smile, "I've spent the last six months searching for a man that I thought died seventy years ago. A man who I thought was the love of my life."

Fitz's mouth dropped open in surprise, and Steve fought the urge to bite his lower lip. They were having a serious discussion that required serious attention. But the other man was also straddling his legs and that was also not making it easy for Steve to focus. 

"I don't understand," Fitz said finally after his mouth opened and closed several times. 

"I'm guessing at this point you've heard of the Winter Soldier?" Steve asked. At Fitz's nod, he continued. "Seventy years ago, my best friend, my...lover, Bucky, fell from a train. Last year he tried to kill me." Steve shrugged, a frown forming on his face. "I thought he was the only person in the world I could love, so when I found out he was alive, I went looking for him. That's how Sam and I ended up in the middle of nowhere, Russia." Steve smiled again. "And then I met you."

Fitz was studying him intently. Steve sat back, still holding onto his hands tightly, and let him process the information. After a few moments, he said, "I'm honestly not even sure what part of that story to respond to first."

Steve laughed. "You don't have to respond to any of it." He reached up and brushed Fitz's cheek with the back of his fingers. "I just think we're both figuring some things out with this whole soulmate thing."

If he was being completely honest, it was almost a relief to hear Fitz admit to having conflicting feelings for someone else in the midst of all of this. He had been worried about telling Fitz about Bucky, but after hearing about Simmons, he knew Fitz would understand. 

"So where does that leave us now?" Fitz asked, his hands traveling slowly, teasingly back up Steve's arms. 

A shudder ran through his body at the gentle touch, and he smirked. "Wherever you want us to be, doll."

Fitz grinned at him. A mischievous, but somehow still shy, grin that made Steve's heart stutter in his chest. 

Wrapping his hand around the back of Fitz's neck, Steve said with his voice coming out surprisingly husky, "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you, Leo. But I'm not sure either of us are ready to bond yet."

Fitz nodded in agreement even as his hands trailed over Steve's chest and began tracing the muscles in his stomach. "But just because we're not ready to bond doesn't mean we can't do...other stuff."

"That's definitely true," Steve said, his breathing picking up again, and let his head drop back against the couch when Fitz's lips found his neck. It was incredibly frustrating how he had no control when it came to this man. "But only what you feel comfortable with since you haven't..."

He trailed off when Fitz paused suddenly. After a moment, Fitz said, "I didn't mean that I haven't done _anything_. I just haven't, um, gone all the way ever."

"Oh," Steve breathed as Fitz's teeth grazed over his pulse point. "Oh, that's good."

He had no idea whether he was talking about Fitz's lips or words, but they applied to both very well. 

He grabbed onto the man's waist and tugged his hips closer. Steve loved the way Fitz felt. Fit and lean with muscle hiding just below the surface, but still soft and pliable in his hands. 

Suddenly, Fitz rolled his hips experimentally and Steve moaned loudly at the unexpected contact. 

"Fuck, Leo," he choked out, his hands slipping down to cup Fitz's ass. 

Fitz smiled as he brought his lips back to Steve's, crashing them together hungrily. It was messy, more teeth and tongue than anything, but that combined with another roll of Fitz’s hips had Steve hardening quickly. 

When he massaged the soft cheeks gently through the khakis, Fitz moaned his name against his lips. 

"Tell me what you want, doll," Steve whispered back before ducking his head and nipping lightly at the skin under Fitz's jaw. 

To his surprise, Fitz pulled back and slipped off of his lap. 

"C'mere," Fitz said, pulling on his arm as he laid back on the couch. Steve bit back a hungry groan when he realized what Fitz wanted. 

He covered the other man's body with his, holding himself up on his elbows so as not to crush him, and settled one of his thighs between Fitz's legs. A pleased hum escaped from his throat when he felt Fitz’s arousal pushing back against him. It was Steve's turn to roll his hips and was rewarded with a sharp gasp from Fitz.

\----------

Fitz had died and gone to Heaven. That was the only possible explanation for the situation he had found himself in. His whole body was buzzing as Steve hovered over him. 

"Is this what you wanted?" Steve murmured in Fitz's ear, rolling his hips again. 

"Almost," he breathed in response and let his fingers explore just under the waistband of Steve's jeans. 

A low growl ripped from Steve's throat, causing Fitz's already aching cock to harden even more, and he couldn't stop himself from rutting against Steve's leg, seeking relief. 

Suddenly, the pressure of Steve’s body was gone as he sat up to undo his pants and kick them off before reaching for Fitz's zipper. 

"Is this okay?" Steve asked even as he began pulling the khakis down Fitz's legs. 

"Yes." It came out as a bit of a whine as he lifted his hips and the material being pulled caused a nice friction against his cock. "Yes. Definitely okay."

Steve tossed Fitz's pants on the floor before coming back to hover over him again, nudging Fitz's legs open with his knees and settling between them so that their erections were slotted against each other.  

God, but he liked having Steve there. Separated from him by only two very thin layers of fabric. All thoughts flew from his head as Steve began to move above him. 

He let out a surprised groan when Steve's lips latched onto his nipple, biting and sucking on it then soothing it with his tongue. Fitz's back arched and he gripped Steve's hips tight, trying to touch every part of his body to the other man. 

Steve finally released Fitz's nipple and used one hand on his waist to guide him, saying, "Turn on your side, doll."

Fitz did as he was told and Steve fell to one side so they were facing each other.   
Steve claimed his lips again, and his hand massaged the skin of Fitz's stomach before following the thin stripe of hair into his briefs. Fitz moaned in relief when the big hand closed around his cock. 

"Please, Steve," he gasped as he thrust into the man's fist. 

Pulling them both out of the constricting fabric of their underwear, Steve took them in hand and began pumping them together. He started slowly, driving Fitz absolutely mad for more, then began to increase the pace little by little. 

Fitz moaned Steve's name helplessly as the tension coiled tightly in his groin. He mumbled praises to the man against his lips, his accent growing more pronounced the closer he came to the edge. 

"'M close, Leo," Steve muttered as his hand movements grew less steady and more frantic. "I'm gonna..."

Fitz pushed his lips to Steve's and swallowed his soulmate's groans as he shot his load between them. Steve's movements stuttered and Fitz thrust into his fist a few more times, chasing his own release, before the climax overtook him, his head dropping back and his back arching forward. 

As he came down, Steve's warm lips pressed softly against his forehead and then he was pulled tightly into the man's arms. 

"Stay the night?" Steve whispered after a minute, kissing him on the lips. "I want to hold you." Then dropped a kiss to his cheek. "And wake up next to you."

"Wouldn't've expected Steve Rogers to be a big cuddler," Fitz responded with a content grin. He had no desire to go anywhere that would take him out of the safe spot in these arms. 

Steve nuzzled Fitz's hair and said, "You've still got a lot to learn about me, doll. Lesson number 1: I'm a huge cuddler."  


Fitz woke the next morning to that same feeling of Steve nuzzling his hair, the unearthly soft mattress that Steve had pulled him into the night before under him, and the solidness of Steve's chest behind him. It was actual and literal Heaven in his opinion. 

"Morning," Steve cooed in his ear. 

"You're squashing me, you great lug," Fitz teased sleepily and pinched the arm Steve had wrapped tightly around his waist. 

Steve huffed a laugh and tightened the arm even more, bringing the other one up to wrap around his shoulders and tangling their legs together so he was truly plastered against the other man's body. Grinning widely and ignoring Steve's teeth nibbling at his ear, Fitz squirmed in the hold until his back was to the mattress and he could see Steve's face. 

"Good morning," he said just before Steve's mouth covered his own in a deep kiss. 

"Lesson number 2," Fitz said as if he was making a mental list once Steve pulled back. "Steve Rogers has terrible morning breath."

Steve's only response was to bite his neck. Which probably had the opposite effect of what he was intending because Fitz just hummed happily and tilted his head to give Steve better access. 

"Leopold Fitz lesson number 1," Steve said, rubbing his nose up and down Fitz's neck. "He likes biting."

"I will not deny it," Fitz murmured, settling further into the pillows and his eyes closing in contentment. Only to yelp in surprise when strong teeth closed over his nose. 

"Oh, okay," Fitz grumbled when Steve laughed loudly at him. "I see how it's going to be, Rogers. Guess I won't tell you anymore of my...um, you know...my..."

"Kinks?" Steve grinned down at him. 

"No." Fitz swatted at the other man's chest only to have the hand caught and pressed against Steve's lips. "I was going to say 'secrets'."

"I wanna know all your secrets, Leo," Steve murmured against his palm. 

Steve claimed Fitz's lips again in a slow, passionate kiss that pushed any snarky comments he might have made right out of his brain. 

A lazy, but playful make out session ensued and Fitz felt like he was going to burst with how perfect and right it felt. Things in his life had definitely taken a turn for the better in the last twenty four hours or so. 

Unfortunately, after a few minutes, he caught sight of the clock on Steve's bedside and cursed in frustration. 

"Steve," he said, pushing lightly on the man's chest. "I have to meet Jemma in the labs. Coulson wants us to take advantage of Stark's tech while we have access to it."

Steve groaned and rolled away, allowing Fitz to spring out of the bed quickly. 

"I, uh, I need my clothes. No time for a shower. Need to change and get the box from the room," Fitz muttered to himself, looking around the room. 

"Your clothes are in the living room, doll," Steve said as he climbed out of bed and pulled on Fitz's hand, leading him to the door. 

"Right. O' course." Fitz blushed at the memory of the night before and then blushed again when he saw the piles of clothes on the floor. 

As he dressed, Steve walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and taking a few large gulps before asking, "you gonna be down there all day?"

"Most likely," he replied. "I didn't get a great look at the lab he said we could use yesterday so I can only guess at how much we'll be able to work on."

"Do you get a lunch break?" Steve ventured casually. 

Fitz shrugged apologetically, walking over to Steve and kissing his cheek. "I won't know the answer to that either until I get down there."

"Well, you gotta eat sometime, right?" Steve wrapped his arm around Fitz's waist. "How about I bring you and Simmons lunch to the lab?"

"That would be great, actually," Fitz responded. "We tend to lose track of time."

"That doesn't really surprise me," Steve said and dropped a quick kiss to his lips before releasing him. "Think about what you want and text me."

"Okay." Fitz smiled shyly as he backed towards the door, his sweater clutched in his hands. He was really fighting the urge to go back and kiss Steve a hundred more times. Taking a deep breath, he turned and left the apartment quickly, unsure how long his strength would hold out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anybody is curious, because I was, Brett Dalton (who plays Ward) is 6'2" and that's how tall Steve is supposed to be, so if you're trying to picture the height difference between Steve and Fitz, it's pretty easy to find a picture of Ward and Fitz standing next to each other with a google search.  
> What do y'all think about the changing points of view? I don't usually do it so frequently. If I change POV at all in my writings, it's usually between chapters or at least longer chunks, but it just felt natural with this story...  
> Also I'm thinking about changing the title to "And Then I Met You" because of the conversation in this chapter. What do you think?  
> Okay, I think that's all. I hope you liked it!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is getting posted way later than it was supposed to be. My bad, guys. My bad. I rewrote the smut in this chapter several times and it was all just no good so I just gave up for a while. My head just wasn't in it. I think it's better now? It's okay, at least.  
> Also apparently in this AoS AU, Ward didn't get captured at the end of season 1 and isn't being held at the playground. It's going to play into the plot so I kind of just shamelessly adjusted it for my own needs.   
> Anywho, relationship development and stuff in this chapter, but get ready for the canon-typical violence in the next chapter.  
> I hope you like it!

Steve watched Fitz leave regretfully. He would've been perfectly okay with staying in bed all day with that man. 

Sighing, he went to change into his exercise clothes. He had already skipped his run with Sam that morning in favor of sleeping in with Fitz, but there was no reason he couldn't fit a decent workout in before lunch. 

About halfway through, he got a text from Fitz that said, "Jemma wants real NY pizza. Do you know where we might find that?"

He texted back, "I know just the place."

A minute later, his phone went off again. "Skye says no anchovies."

Then immediately after, "Please."

"Got it," he replied. 

He was greeted with a loud cheer from the occupants of the lab a little over an hour later when he arrived carrying three large pizzas with assorted toppings. But no anchovies in sight. 

Simmons, Skye, and Mack descended on the pizza immediately while Fitz came up next to him, smiling shyly.

"Oh, yes! Veggie!" Skye cheered. "He's a keeper, Fitz."

Fitz slipped his hand into Steve's and squeezed lightly. He smiled down at the man, squeezing back, then using the hand to pull him closer. 

They waited until the horde cleared to grab pizza for themselves. Steve perched on a stool in the corner while Fitz moved back to one of the computers he had been working on which had started beeping loudly. 

Steve wasn't sure what half of the talking going on while he sat there meant, but he picked up on the general idea of a few of the projects they were discussing. It helped when Fitz or one of the others took pity on him and explained a few terms. 

Steve found the energy in the lab to be kind of fun. They shouted things back and forth at each other as they adjusted machines and moved things about on the holo-table. It was very different from the times he had been in Stark's lab which was pretty much a physical manifestation of the man's brain--impressive, but disorganized and caustic. And definitely different than Banner's lab which was all classical music and scribbled formulas on blackboards. 

Steve preferred this. It really made him understand what Fitz had said about the team being a family. 

Even more so in a tense moment when Steve saw Fitz's brain trauma in full force for the first time. 

He'd be lying if he said it didn't shock him a bit. The room quieted quickly and he felt the other three glancing his way every few seconds to see how he was reacting. 

It broke his heart a little to see how frustrated Fitz became with himself.

Noticing that none of the others tried to approach Fitz, Steve followed suit figuring they had been in these situations before and would know best. They seemed to be letting Fitz deal with his frustration on his own, and Steve imagined he wouldn't appreciate being crowded and coddled. 

It was hard though. Steve desperately wanted to wrap the man in his arms and comfort him. He felt pretty helpless watching Fitz struggle. It was the same feeling he got every time a lead on Bucky turned out to be nothing. 

He hated it. 

After a minute, talk picked up again. An attempt to give Fitz some privacy and normalcy, he guessed. To his surprise, a few minutes later, Fitz wrapped his arms around Steve's waist from behind and buried his face in Steve's shoulder. 

Not knowing what else to do, Steve covered Fitz's hand with his own where it rested on his stomach. It didn't do much to make him feel less helpless, but Skye smiled sadly at him and nodded so he figured he was doing something right. 

When Fitz reemerged from behind him and began shifting things about on the holo-table, it was like the whole room let out a sigh of relief. 

"Fitz," Simmons said, trying to sound casual. "Have you taken your medication today?"

"No," he admitted quietly, scratching his head and running a hand through his hair. "I forgot it this morning."

Steve tensed. He had no idea Fitz was on medication. Now that he did, though, there was no way in hell he was going to let Fitz forget to take it if it helped keep this from happening. 

"Do you have it with you?" Skye asked. 

"Uh, yeah." Fitz looked around the room. "It's, uh, it's in my...my bag."

Spotting a small, black backpack that looked like one Fitz had the day before, Steve lifted it. "This one?"

"Yes." Fitz took it and began rummaging through the smaller front pocket. "It's in here."

He pulled out a small container, but his hands were trembling so badly, he couldn't get it open. Steve stepped in front of him and plucked it out of his hands gently, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before opening the bottle and dropping one of the small pills into his palm. Simmons brought over a water bottle, so Steve took that and opened it as well, holding it ready as Fitz dropped the pill into his mouth. Once he had taken a few swallows of the water bottle, Steve squeezed his shoulder again, receiving a small smile in return, and moved back to his stool. 

He stuck around for a while longer, feeling protective and wanting to keep an eye on Fitz. After all, if it hadn't been for Steve distracting him and making him late, Fitz probably would've remembered to take his meds. That was on Steve and it was on him to make sure it didn't mess things up for Fitz anymore. 

The mood in the room picked up again pretty quickly as the team poured over Stark's equipment excitedly. Once Fitz was back to bickering incessantly with Simmons, he felt comfortable enough to leave them to it. 

He ambled up to Fitz, placing a hand on the small of his back and said, "I should probably go."

"Oh." He looked disappointed which made Steve smile. "D'you have to?"

"Sam's working on some stuff for me," he told Fitz regretfully. "I need to check in with him and see what he's found. But I'll see you later tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," Fitz said, nodding. "Sounds good."

The others were crowded around a computer with their backs deliberately turned to the pair so Steve dropped a chaste kiss to the other man's lips. 

He called good-byes to the others so they would know it was okay to turn around and received warm farewells in return. Along with an invitation from Mack to stop by with pizza whenever he wanted. 

Just as he had pushed the elevator button, he heard someone call out to him. Turning, he saw Skye approaching quickly with concern on her face. 

It didn't take much to guess what her concern was about. 

"I didn't know he was supposed to take something, but don't worry..." Steve started but was stopped by Skye shaking her head. 

"I came to make sure you know it wasn't your fault," she said with a kind smile. "It’s not unusual. Especially early on, he basically never remembered. Simmons blamed herself for a long time. But it's not her fault any more than it’s your fault or Fitz's fault."

Steve raised an eyebrow at her. It was nice of her to take the time to make him feel better. 

"Everything Fitz is going through is the fault of Grant Ward," she finished with an intense look in her eye. 

Or maybe she had another motive. 

"That's his full name, huh?" Steve asked. Skye nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm guessing he's not already dead or in custody?" 

"Not yet," she replied. 

Steve nodded once to indicate that they understood each other just as the elevator doors opened.   
\----------

As it turned out, Fitz didn't get to see Steve that night. Whatever Sam was working on apparently merited following and the two of them left within a few hours. 

Steve stopped by the lab again for just a minute to tell him he was leaving but that he'd be back as fast as he could. Fitz could tell he felt bad. Might have even stayed if Fitz had asked him to. 

As fast as he could ended up being five days. The longest five days of Fitz's life. Right up there with the time Simmons contracted that Chitauri electric virus. 

He knew Steve was okay because he got a text every morning reminding him to take his medication, but that was all the contact he had. Agent Romanoff was probably counting the days until the team left with how often he tracked her down to ask if she had heard anything. 

Fitz did his best to distract himself with the work in the lab. Exhausting himself and his mind everyday and staying up long hours working on anything and everything so that when he did go back to his room, he could pass out easily. 

Fitz was a SHIELD agent. Fitz wasn't the naive, wide eyed scientist who had climbed onto the Bus that first time. He knew the score. Knew what it meant to be in their line of work. 

But all his training and experience went completely blank in his mind every time he thought about Steve and the danger he could be in on this mission. The number of variables involved. The many, many things that were unclear about what finding the Winter Soldier might mean. And he thought about it frequently. Everything he did was coated with worry until he was finally able to wear himself out to the point where he could nod off standing up. 

It was a bit of a surprise when, on the fifth day, after he had spent hours in meetings with the team, he found a sleeping Steve sprawled out on his bed in the guest room. He was still fully dressed and laying on top of the blankets as if he hadn't planned to fall asleep or was too exhausted to even worry about it or both. 

Fitz let out a weird squeaking noise that was surprise and relief and happiness all rolled into one. He slapped his hand over his mouth, but not quick enough to muffle the sound. He was going to feel so bad if he woke Steve up. God, but he looked adorable while sleeping. 

The man stirred at the noise, his head shifting a bit before those beautiful blue eyes opened and landed on Fitz. God, but he looked adorable when he was awake. 

"I'm sorry," he said immediately. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"'S okay." Steve sat up and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. With a drowsy smile, he said, "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Why didn't you come find me when you got in?" Fitz asked, sitting next to Steve on the edge of the bed. 

Steve wrapped his arm around Fitz's waist and dropped his head tiredly to Fitz's shoulder. He looked like he would fall over without the support. "Didn't want to interrupt."

"I'm glad you're back," Fitz told him, surprised by the strength of his emotion at seeing Steve at the tower and safe. If he kept going like this, he was sure to fall madly in love in no time at all. "I missed you."

"Missed you too." Steve yawned widely as his eyes dropped closed, slumping even more onto Fitz so he felt like he was going to be crushed under the weight. 

"All right," Fitz stood and pushed him back down onto the bed. "Go back to sleep, you big lug."

"But I'm here to see you," Steve slurred as Fitz knelt down in front of him and pulled off his boots. 

"And you did. And now you're going to go to sleep." He tried to pull Steve up onto the pillows, but was completely unsuccessful at moving the bulky man. Complete dead weight. "Love, scoot up. You'll be much more comfortable."

Steve grumbled unintelligibly but did as he was told, inching his body up slowly as Fitz tried to get the blankets free to cover him with. Once Steve was settled, Fitz smoothed his hair down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head affectionately. 

"Did you find him?" He asked tentatively. Steve hadn't specifically told him that the lead he and Sam followed had to do with Bucky, but he knew it did. He just knew. And he was okay with it. While it was a bit intimidating to feel like he had to compete with a decades old connection like that, this was something Steve had to do and he wouldn't try to stop him. 

"No," Steve sighed, not seeming surprised at all that Fitz had deduced the purpose of his mission. "We were close though. I think we were really close."

"I'm sorry, love." Fitz petted his hair gently and didn't protest when Steve's arms came around him and pulled him close, the man's face hiding against his neck as he drifted back to sleep. 

After that, Steve was completely honest with him about searching for Bucky. He seemed to realize that Fitz supported it despite the complicated feelings involved. The missions after that were shorter too. Never more than forty eight hours which helped quite a bit with Fitz's nerves. 

Though they may have been shorter because all the leads turned out to be complete busts or had been long cold. Steve was getting frustrated. It was weighing on him and so it was weighing on Fitz too. He even asked Skye to put out feelers to a couple of old rising tide contacts to see if there was any chatter, but came up empty. 

They spent basically every second together that Fitz wasn't working and Steve wasn't on missions. Except for the Bucky thing, Fitz couldn't ever remember being this happy. 

The team stayed at the tower for almost two months, much to everyone's surprise. Coulson and May went back and forth between the tower and the Playground quite a bit, but Coulson said it was important to be on good terms with Stark. Fitz also had an inkling that he had something to do with it. Coulson was kind that way. He may have masked that part of it with logic and reasoning, but he'd always take his team's happiness into account when he could. 

And two months was plenty of time for Fitz to fall in love with Steve. Like head over heels, no coming back, ruined for life kind of in love. He never stood a chance at fighting it. 

It started with the fact that Steve was not at all what he expected. The media always portrayed him as the calm, strong, quiet leader of the Avengers who always had a plan.   
Instead, he was sarcastic and rather hot-headed. He was definitely strong and a leader, but Fitz mentally changed "always had a plan" to "always had a dirty joke." Steve was also so incredibly human. Fitz had this larger than life figure in his mind when he heard they were picking up Captain America. But that wasn't Steve. 

After two months of comforting the man after being woken up in the middle of the night by Steve twitching and crying out from nightmares, and two months of realizing that Steve still didn't have the 21st century totally figured out, and two months of trying and failing to find a long lost best friend, Fitz had a much harder time associating Steve with the idea he had of the always perfect Captain America. 

And he found that, as much as he had drooled over the media's Captain America before, he preferred Steve. He loved Steve. 

There was no debate in his mind about that. 

Steve still had things to figure out. He knew that. Until he found Bucky, Steve wouldn't be able to answer a lot of questions that needed answering if he and Fitz were going to make this work. So Fitz didn't push him. He didn't suggest bonding. They slept in the same bed and fooled around quite a bit, sure. But bonding was a whole other animal. 

As much as Fitz might want to, he'd very much prefer to know how all of this was going to turn out before they did. He was already going to be heartbroken enough if Steve chose Bucky without completing the bond. 

But the day he came out of their team meeting with orders to finish up their projects enough to move operations back to the Playground, he knew he couldn't leave without at least asking where Steve stood. 

Everyone had been giving him sad, sympathetic looks throughout the meeting, knowing this would be harder on him than anyone else. He had basically just stared at his hands the entire session and tried to figure out how he was going to tell Steve. 

Stark had offered him a job. Several times. But he wasn't going to take it. He had a duty to SHIELD and to his team, and it was where he belonged. He knew Steve would understand that. 

When he got back to Steve's apartment a few hours later, he was buzzing with nervous energy. He could barely keep his hands still and Steve noticed pretty quickly.   
"What's the matter, doll? You can't sit still and you've barely eaten anything."

Fitz tensed and deflected. A knee jerk reaction. "Why do you call me doll, anyway? In your time, wasn't that just another word for "dame"? I'm not a woman, you know."

Steve just grinned at his surliness and stepped close, his hands coming to rest on Fitz's hips.  "In my time, it's what we called our significant other," Steve said and leaned down to playfully rub his nose to Fitz's cheek. "And you're my fella so..."

"Am I?" Fitz asked when he trailed off, unable to keep the doubt from his voice. 

Steve pulled back abruptly. Clearly caught off guard by the question and the implications. The grin dropped from his face. Replaced with a serious, determined look. 

"Yes," he said. Completely confident in his answer which surprised Fitz a bit. "You are."

"We're leaving," Fitz blurted suddenly, not knowing what else to do or how else to say it. Steve's eyebrows shot up and the hands gripping his hips tightened. 

Fitz couldn't hold his gaze so he dropped it to his hands and continued, "Within a few days. We're supposed to finish up our projects and get ready to move back to the Playground."

"Oh," Steve said, his eyes still wide. All at once his face set back into that look he got. The one that reminded Fitz that Steve really was Captain America. "We'll make it work, Leo. I promise."

Fitz closed his eyes and let his head fall against Steve's shoulder. It was now or never.   
"I'm ready to bond," he blurted without lifting his head. Seemed to be the only way he could say anything to Steve that night. 

He felt the shock in Steve's body, but instead of pushing back as he'd expected, Steve pulled him closer. 

"I know things are complicated and this is probably terrible timing," he continued hastily. "But...but for my part, I'm ready when you are."

One of Steve's hands moved from his hip to his cheek, tilting his head up so that he had to meet the blue eyes that always sucked him in. 

Steve was smiling which was unexpected. He kind of expected pity more than anything else. 

But Steve leaned down and pressed their lips together in a lingering, passionate kiss before whispering, "me too."

"What?" Fitz asked, shocked. Uncomprehending. He had thoroughly expected to be put off. 

"I'm ready, too," Steve said, smiling affectionately. "I didn't want to rush it, but I really want to bond with you. And now that you're leaving, I think it's good timing. I want to be able to know if something happens to you and there might be long periods of time when I can't see you or can't even contact you because of missions... It's going to be hard, but maybe being bonded will make it easier. Clint says that even when she's not, it feels like Natasha is with him and sometimes he can almost hear her voice in his head..."

"Please shut up," Fitz cut him off and threw his arms around Steve's neck, pulling the man down for a hungry kiss. 

He had listened to that whole speech feeling like his body was going to combust with love. He wanted this. He wanted this so much. 

And Steve did too and that just blew his mind. Someone as amazing as Steve wanted to bond with him. Wanted to be his. 

"I love you, Leo," Steve murmured against his lips and that just about did him in right there. He could die happy and feeling like he had lived a good life. 

"I love you so much, Steve," he responded, crushing himself against his soulmate. Wanting to never let go. 

Maybe he would have to leave in a few days and it would be really hard. But this was perfect. This moment made everything that might come at them feel utterly insignificant. 

Suddenly, Steve was lifting him bridal style and carrying him towards the bedroom. 

"Is this really necessary?" Fitz questioned, squirming in the hold but brushing his lips across Steve's jaw at the same time. 

"Absolutely," Steve responded and dropped his head for another deep kiss that had Fitz's mind going completely blank.   
\----------

Steve deposited Fitz on the bed gently and crawled over him, pressing light kisses all over his face. 

"Steve," Fitz said, pushing against his chest. "Wait."

Steve pulled back immediately, settling on his elbows to keep his weight off the smaller man. "What's wrong, doll?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I just..." Fitz wouldn't meet his eyes, but his hands were gripping tight to Steve's shirt. "I know things are complicated for you and...and I want to...I just want to make sure that you're...sure about this."

Steve touched his cheek and Fitz finally looked up at him. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Leo."

It broke his heart that Fitz seemed to think Steve didn't really want him. Didn't really want this. 

Yeah, things were complicated. He'd always care about Bucky, but Fitz was the one he wanted to be with now. His soulmate from the twenty first century. Apparently he wasn't doing a very good job of making Fitz feel wanted. And Fitz deserved to feel wanted, to feel loved. 

"I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I wasn't sure about...us. You." Steve said slowly. "But I am. I love you and I want this."

Fitz swallowed and nodded. "Me too."

Steve dropped his head again, but let his lips hover just above Fitz's, waiting for him to close the last of the distance. 

For a minute, Fitz just breathed. Each puff of air as he exhaled blowing against Steve's mouth. He considered pulling back. Maybe they weren't really ready for this. Maybe there wasn't enough trust there yet. 

But then Fitz's hands settled on his waist and his mouth slammed against Steve's, and all thoughts of stopping were gone. 

Fitz grabbed at his shirt, untucking it and undoing the buttons as quick as his fingers could go. Steve didn't stop him, but kept the kiss slow and sensual. When Fitz's hands went for his belt, he stopped them with a calm and sure hand. 

"Patience, doll," Steve murmured. "We'll get there."

He let his lips wander down Fitz's neck slowly, tasting the salt on his skin and feeling the quick beating of his heart in his pulse point. Fitz was straining and whimpering under him, wanting to jump right in. Fast and hungry. 

Steve had other plans. 

He was going to make sure Fitz knew how beautiful and precious he was. How much he was adored. Try to make up for all the time Fitz had spent feeling insecure because of Steve's past. He knew he couldn’t make up for all of it right then, but he was going to start. 

His fingers brushed along the buttons of Fitz's shirt. Up and down and back again before he began unbuttoning it, taking his time and dropping kisses on each pale patch of skin exposed. Loving the feeling of the soft flesh under his tongue. 

"Steve," Fitz gasped, his hand sliding into Steve's hair. 

"You taste so good, doll," Steve said as he mouthed at the creamy expanse of stomach. 

Fitz shuddered under him as he dipped his tongue into the man's navel. Nails scraped against Steve's scalp pulling an involuntary moan from his lips. 

After hastily removing the shirt now that it was unbuttoned, Fitz's hand went for his own belt, but Steve stopped him again, bringing the hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly. 

"Not yet," he said and dropped his head to continue exploring his soulmate's body. Sucking a dark bruise just below his collarbone and mentally cataloging all the sensitive places he hadn't found before. Whispering to the other man how beautiful he was, how much Steve loved him. 

"Steve, please," Fitz panted after a while, his body shuttering and twitching under Steve's hands, and his cock straining against his jeans. “Want you. P-please.”

Steve sat back on his heels and quickly removed Fitz’s pants, momentarily forgetting his plan to keep things slow under the influence of his own desperate need. Once the rest of their clothes were piled on the floor, he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube, dropping on the bed next to them.

Steve took Fitz’s leaking cock in his mouth, teasing the head with his tongue before taking it deep into his throat.

“F-fuck, Steve,” his soulmate moaned loudly, his hand tugging sharply on Steve’s hair. Steve hummed around him and Fitz’s back arched. “Want you. Fuck. W-want you now.”

Pulling off with a wet pop, Steve pressed a kiss to Fitz’s soft, pale thigh and murmured, “Okay, doll. I got you.”

Retrieving the lube, he spread a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it. He trailed his finger up Fitz’s thighs lightly before circling his entrance tentatively, spreading the lube around the tight ring. Fitz watched him with wide eyes and licked his lips nervously, reminding Steve of Fitz’s lack of experience.

“You okay, Leo?” he asked gently, pressing a kiss to the smaller man’s lips. “Tell me if you need to slow down.”

“No!” he exclaimed immediately, gripping Steve’s shoulders tightly and pushing his hips down on Steve’s fingers. “Don’t stop.”

Steve kissed him again heatedly, sucking on his tongue as he worked one finger into the tense muscle.

“You gotta relax, doll,” Steve said and ran his lips along Fitz’s jaw soothingly. “I got you.”

He continued murmuring reassurances and pressing soft kisses to the other man’s skin as he stretched him open slowly. Fitz gradually relaxed around his fingers. The discomfort on his face gradually giving way to pleasure. He released a breathy moan when Steve crooked his fingers and found his prostate.

“Oh. Oh god, S-Steve,” he stammered, his eyes rolling back in his head.

Steve growled low in his throat as the muscle clenched around his fingers, his cock throbbing. He used his other hand to palm himself in an attempt to alleviate some of the need.

“’M ready, Steve,” Fitz panted, lifting his hips and burying his hands in Steve’s hair. “Want you now. Please.”

Steve needed no more encouragement. He removed his fingers and quickly opened the condom, rolling it down over his cock. Letting his eyes roam over his flushed lover, he spread the lube over his shaft and pumped it a few times.

“Do you trust me, doll?” Steve asked quietly, his hands finding their way to Fitz’s hips and thumbs settling naturally into the curve of bone there.

“O-o’ course,” Fitz said, covering Steve’s hands with his own, but his gaze drifting to Steve’s erection.

“Turn over, then, doll.” Steve guided him to his knees gently, pressing open-mouthed, wet kisses along his shoulders. Steve ran his hands down Fitz’s arms, taking the man’s hands and lifting them to rest on the headboard. “Hold on right there,” he whispered into Fitz’s ear, his cock hardening even more in anticipation and his soulmark itching with the close proximity of its counterpart.

Fitz was breathing hard, his knuckles turning white were he gripped the headboard. Steve sucked a mark into the center of his back as he took ahold of his cock with one hand and lined it up to Fitz’s entrance. Gripping the other man’s hip tightly, he slowly began to push in, fighting the urge to thrust completely into that tight heat in one go.

He pressed his forehead into Fitz’s shoulder and wrapped an arm around Fitz’s waist, adjusting slightly as he bottomed out so that his chest was against Fitz’s back. Soulmark to soulmark.

His whole body hummed with the new connection and it felt like he had just released a breath he’d been holding his entire life. It felt right.

Fitz’s hips pushed back against him in a silent request for him to move. He pulled out slowly before thrusting in again, setting a slow rhythm, letting Fitz adjust to his size, and ignoring his instincts to pound hard and fast into his soulmate. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Fitz.

The smaller man mumbled incoherently, his Scottish brogue growing more pronounced as Steve’s control dwindled and his movements became sharper and faster. His muscles coiled tightly as his pleasure built. The tight heat of Fitz’s body welcoming him more easily with every thrust. Losing his mind to the rhythm of their bodies and the humming of their soulmarks.

When he felt himself getting close to the edge, he grasped Fitz’s cock firmly in his hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts, and bit down lightly on the other man’s shoulder.

That was all it took for Fitz to fall over the edge, his back arching and his muscles clenching as he moaned Steve’s name and his load covered Steve’s hand.

A few more frantic thrusts into those tense muscles and Steve climaxed with a cry, his vision whiting out from the pleasure.

He pulled out quickly even as the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through his body to keep from going slack and falling onto the smaller man. Fitz fell down next to him and nuzzled his shoulder gently, making content noises in the back of his throat.

“You okay, doll?” Steve asked as his breathing evened out, wrapping an arm around Fitz’s waist and pulling him closer.

“I’m so beyond okay,” Fitz murmured back with his eyes shut tiredly and his fingers running up and down Steve’s stomach lazily. “I’m bloody fantastic.”

Steve chuckled lightly and pressed his lips into Fitz’s hair. “Me too.”

He got up to clean himself up and when he got back, Fitz was already asleep, breathing evenly and looking positively spent. Steve couldn’t fight the affectionate smile that made its way onto his face. He was so in love with this man.

He did his best to clean up the sleeping man without waking him before falling onto the bed next to him. Steve pulled Fitz into his arms gently so his chest was pressed against Fitz’s back, soulmark to soulmark, and sighed contentedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I'm finding this fic way harder to write than I expected it to be. No promises on when the next update will come. I'll try to get it up by this weekend, but its only partially written and my head's not totally in it, so we'll have to see how it goes.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
